


untamed (babe i'm yours)

by azkabanter



Category: The 100, The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, adorable loser girlfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azkabanter/pseuds/azkabanter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa is not adorable, and she will do anything to prove it to her Sky Princess.</p><p>or</p><p>The Attempted Seduction of Clarke Griffin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untamed (babe i'm yours)

The day seems entirely too long. Since daybreak, Clarke barely has time to appreciate the sun warming her face, before being whisked away and caught up in the chores. By the time the evening meal rolls around, Clarke feels bone tired. She leans her head on Lexa’s shoulder in a silent plea; Lexa tries to ignore the blonde’s soft breath on her neck, the tip of her nose nudging the length of her throat in a move that makes the Commander want to disregard Indra’s gaze on her and turn and kiss her Sky Princess, because she feels it in the pit of her belly. Instead, she addresses the guard that sits across and two seats down, giving him orders to make sure they are not disturbed for the remainder of the day. While the sun burns low in the sky, Lexa threads her fingers through Clarke’s and pulls lightly, to bring her up and away from the table, leading her back to their tent, Clarke rubbing her eyes and fighting a yawn.

“Lexa, I still need to--,”

“Hush, Clarke. You will come and rest. You’ve done too much.”

Clarke pulls a little on the hand leading her away from the mess hall, and Lexa turns, ready to spout a list of reasons why Clarke needed, _needed_ to curl up against her in bed so that Lexa could relax, too, because the day had been long and weary, moreso since Clarke had been away from her.

“Thank you.” Clarke smiles a soft smile and Lexa grins in response, using the opportunity to kiss her cheek.

“Come, then, Clarke of the Sky People.” Lexa pushes open the flap of her tent, waits for Clarke to step ahead of her and then bends down, sweeping an arm under the blonde’s legs and bracing her fall with the other, so that she walks Clarke over the threshold holding her in her arms, and carries her all the way to her bed, laying her among the furs and smirking at Clarke’s blazing red cheeks. She steps back and takes a mock bow, tongue caught in her teeth at the ridiculousness of what she was doing. But despite Clarke’s obvious embarrassment, she was smiling, too.

“Well, that was ridiculous.”

“Your feet must be hurting. You’ve done much today.”

Lexa kneels at the foot of her bed and goes to work at Clarke’s boots, unlacing them with a tenderness that Clarke was always surprised by. Her Commander would never show this side of herself outside of the tent. She pulls off her boots and socks, squeezing her thumb up along the curve of her instep on her right foot, and listening to Clarke groan. She does the same to the other foot, before curling her fingers and tickling, catching the blonde’s ankle as she shrieks and kicks upwards, almost catching her in the face. Clarke tries to jerk her leg back, for fear of being tickled again, but Lexa doesn’t do anything except frown slightly, and she assumes from the reaction from the girl wriggling beneath her.

“Didn’t know you were ticklish, love.”

Clarke laughs, and it stutters and fractures when she yawns. She sits herself up in the bed and works out of most of her clothes, while Lexa pulls her jeans down and tosses them aside somewhere, quickly divesting her armour, too. Standing there above Clarke, she took a moment to look at her. With her head against the pillow and her hair spread out in a halo around her head, Lexa felt truly lucky. Clarke yawns again, and beckons with a finger, patting the space next to her invitingly.

She kicks off her boots, too, hurriedly, impatient now. Lexa stretches and hums, a light noise in the back of her throat, the length of Clarke’s back curved against her front, and she nestles her nose at the join between the blonde’s neck and shoulder, and inhales deeply. Light still fills the tent, but she can feel Clarke’s breathing slowly with her own, and she drops her hand across Clarke’s belly, stroking the soft skin there absently. Though she feels the sky girl’s breath catch, she makes an adorable noise and Lexa feels herself melt. This is what contentment feels like.

“Rest.”

“I will,” Clarke sounds sleepy, but she twists to look over her shoulder at the Commander, kissing her deeply, warmth spreading through her. “You’re adorable, you know that?” Lexa’s mouth twists in a frown and Clarke giggles quietly, kissing her once more before turning and settling back against her. The expression on her face falls away as she listens to Clarke snore softly, but still, she thinks of what it is to be adorable. It doesn’t sound very grounder-like. It doesn’t sound like something a warrior should be. Lexa falls asleep resolving to fix that. Some way.


End file.
